A Luz dos Olhos Teus
by Lilibeth
Summary: Quais segredos deveria Ella McDuff proteger ? Justamente ela que não sabia seu passado, havia sido escolhida como Guardiã de um provável futuro melhor...em tempos pré-Harry em Hogwarts, paixoes e pesadelos podem ser revelados... e resgatados.
1. A carta de Hogwarts

Capítulo 1 - A Carta de Hogwarts  
Ouvindo o rugido cada vez mais distante do trovão, ela envolveu-se ainda mais no cobertor quente.  
  
Apurou a audição, e percebeu que a chuva havia começado : não era forte, felizmente, e um suspiro profundo e incontido saiu, levando consigo muitas das suas preocupações.  
  
A chuva sempre tivera esse poder, nela... sempre a acalmara, mesmo quando bramia raivosa, fustigando árvores e arrastando tudo pelo que passava... mas a acalmava. Bom, devia lá ter seus motivos para isso.   
  
Concentrou-se mais uma vez no trabalho que estava fazendo, e tentava entender porquê tinha sido selecionada para Hogwarts : afinal, era "especial"... e nada no mundo a tornaria "normal" novamente.   
  
Seus avós haviam corrido toda a comunidade medibruxa tentando achar uma solução, e - para desespero dos puristas - até dos médicos trouxas... sem resultados.   
  
Agora, Hogwarts dizia que tinha uma vaga para ela...Seus avós quase surtaram quando chegou a carta, ela percebeu no ar - e em suas vozes - um misto de perplexidade e alívio... afinal, ela   
  
não era um aborto, mesmo tendo acontecido "aquilo" com ela, ela era alguém que Hogwarts se encarregaria de ensinar... mesmo sendo daquele jeito.  
  
Bom, melhor isso que ficar por ali, sem fazer nada.   
  
Ficou pensando divertida como eles fariam para fazer seus uniformes, uma vez que teria de tirar medidas, e até mesmo a maioria das coisas que precisaria para a escola estava no Beco Diagonal... ah, Beco Diagonal... sentia   
  
saudades dos sorvetes de lá, era a coisa que mais se lembrava... o sabor do sorvete, sua cor profunda, vívida...   
  
Achou que estava mais que na hora de ter uma conversa mais séria com sua avó, e imediatamente levantou-se e foi até a biblioteca, onde sabia que ela estaria a essa hora.  
  
- Vovó ?  
  
- Diga, querida...  
  
- Como vamos fazer com o material de Hogwarts ?  
  
- Deixe comigo, eu já tenho tudo planejado.  
  
Como ela odiava aquela frase da avó... se ela tinha tudo planejado, como aquilo acontecera ? Aliás... como ela acontecera também era um mistério para uma casa onde planejamento era tudo, pensou rindo-se interiormente.   
  
- OK, OK... então me explique no seu planejamento COMO a minha varinha vai me escolher, COMO as minhas roupas vão ficar do meu tamanho... vovó, acho que um raio não cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar, né ?  
  
- O que você quis dizer com isso, Ella ? - o tom de voz de sua vó tinha subido um tom, sinal que ela estava começando a ficar nervosa.   
  
- Vovó... não ir ao Beco Diagonal não é solução. Se alguém me amaldiçoou por lá, já amaldiçoou...   
  
- Cale-se, menina maluca !!! Não quero ouvir essa palavra nunca mais, ouviu ? gritou sua avó, já quase histérica.  
  
A   
  
- Pois vai ouvir sim, e vai ouvir TUDO que eu quero dizer há tantos anos ! Fiz tudo que você queria, fui a todos os medibruxos que vocês souberam que existiam, até aqueles sanguessugas trouxas eu fui ! Mas tenho certeza de uma coisa, vovó : SE foi uma maldição que me fez isso, e se não me matou na época é porque não conseguiu, e também não conseguirá hoje. Não vou deixar  
  
de ter uma varinha adequada só porque aconteceu aquilo uma vez comigo, me recuso a isso ! Estou cansada de me esconder de um futuro que talvez nunca aconteça,vovó !  
  
- Você é uma criança, Ella, não imagina o que pode acontecer, não imagina o que aconteceu... não imagina...calou-se sua avó, pois engasgada com seu próprio choro, não conseguia mais falar... soltou um gemido baixo  
  
e fundo, que doeu muito em Ella... sabia que tinha se excedido, mas também não aguentava mais ficar escondendo isso dentro de si, não agora que iria para Hogwarts...  
  
O toque gentil no ombro a fez voltar-se automaticamente, e a voz gentil do avô foi como um banho de água fria em toda aquela fervura :   
  
- Ela não nos pertence, Abigail... Ella agora tem sua vida...   
  
- Mas somos a família dela, Gerard, somos os únicos a quem ela pode recorrer !  
  
- Não é bem assim, Abigail, você sabe que não é bem assim... vamos,querida, vamos nos aprontar para buscar seu material escolar. 


	2. Às compras ! OU Cada um tem o que merece

Seu terceiro sorvete na sorveteria, nem sentia mais os lábios - que deviam estar num tom nada sutil de roxo - , e nem por isso estava querendo parar de tomar aquele sorvete... queria se intoxicar de sorvete, dos sabores, odores, de tudo enfim que o Beco Diagonal podia proporcionar a uma bruxinha de 11 anos.   
  
Ela merecia isso, seu último ano tinha sido uma romaria entre médicos, apenas seriedade e comedimento... palavras ponderadas e profundas, terapias e estudos, tratamentos e decepções... estava enterrando todo seu desgosto nesse terceiro sorvete, ele merecia morrer definitivamente naquela montanha gelada de alegria. Sentia seu avô ao seu lado disfarçadamente olhando o movimento, fazendo questão de não ficar olhando diretamente para ela, mas ela sabia internamente que o seu querido avô não via nada, nem ouvia o que não fosse um som produzido por ela.   
  
- Vovô ?   
  
- Sim ?  
  
- Me dá mais um sorvete ?   
  
Suspiro...   
  
- Não saia daí.   
  
- Tá.   
  
Gerard foi até o balcão sem desviar uma única vez os olhos da neta, tão sorridente e feliz, olhos fechados sentindo o sol bater em sua face e aquecer seu rosto... tão jovem e tão linda, era o retrato vivo de sua mãe, a não ser pelos cabelos... Mas algo - além do gênio - ela tinha que puxar do pai, maldito seja ele onde estiver !  
  
Voltou rapidamente à mesa onde estavam, depositou o sorvete em frente à neta - não imaginava como ela aguentava tanto sorvete, seus lábios estavam roxos, até parecia tremer de frio... mas estava lá, devorando o sorvete como se toda sua vida dependesse disso. Ella era tenaz, como sua mãe, mas algo lhe dizia que aquela teimosia em fazer as coisas até o fim - independentemente das condições que se apresentassem não era propriamente de sua filha tão amada... Eles tinham errado. Ella precisava do mundo, mesmo sendo como era. E precisava do pai, estivesse ele onde estivesse... Teria de resolver isso, e rápido.   
  
Ella não era uma menina de desistir, mas aquele quarto sorvete foi impossível de tomar... então, virou-se para o avô, tão "concentrado" no movimento das ruas do Beco e falou, meio baixinho e com a voz meio funda (o gelo já estava fazendo efeito, era quase certeza uma maravilhosa dor de garganta chegando) : vovô ?   
  
Perdido em pensamentos sobre o pai de Ella, Gerard quase pulou da cadeira ao ouví-la falar, e perguntou ansioso, sem se aperceber disso :   
  
- O que foi, querida ?   
  
- Vamos buscar o restante do material ?   
  
Após o suspiro profundo do seu avô, Ella esperou... sabia que era AGORA que ele iria abrir de verdade seu coração.   
  
E esperou... e esperou. Ouvia claramente sua respiração a seu lado, e um pouco apreensiva esticou a mão, para tocar a mão dele. Fria. Coração Fervente, boca fechada e mãos frias, esse era Gerard McDuff. Ele não ia falar, nem agora, nem depois... talvez um dia. Talvez.   
  
- Vamos. Não solte minha mão.   
  
- Não soltarei. Nunca.   
  
.........  
  
- Bom dia, Olivaras !  
  
- Gerard McDuff, que alegria ! Não nos vemos há muito tempo !   
  
- Sim, meu caro amigo, muito tempo... Esta é Ella, minha neta. Ela vai este ano para Hogwarts - disse Gerard numa voz dura, num misto de desenvoltura e brusquidão de quem não admitia réplicas.   
  
- Hummm... então ESSA é Ella... você cresceu, querida, está mais linda a cada dia que passa !  
  
Mesmo se tivesse visto seu rosto Ella teria sorrido : o tom da voz de Olivaras, falsamente jovial, não deixava dúvidas sobre o que ele aparentemente considerava uma mentira inocente. Mas Ella já tinha prática demais para se deixar apanhar. Mas iria prosseguir na brincadeirinha do "politicamente correto", para ver no que ia dar isso.   
  
- Obrigada, Senhor Olivaras ! disse Ella em sua voz mais delicada e gentil - voz essa que fez seu avô gelar : ele conhecia sua netinha, e sua língua... mas agora era esperar e rezar para que ela não exagerasse. - Podemos escolher minha varinha ? Estou mais que ansiosa, como pode VER - disse Ella, enfatizando a palavra que sabia que deixaria o "bom" senhor Olivaras sem graça nenhuma... não gostava de gente falsa. Ela não era linda, e sabia disso : nunca fora antes, com aquele cabelo preto como ébano, tão diferente de toda sua família de sílfides louras.. agora era menos ainda.   
  
Muito constrangido e silencioso, o Senhor Olivaras começou a procurar uma varinha para Ella : de sua idéia inicial - cabelo de veela, como de sua mãe - ele estava se perguntando se não era melhor tentar logo uma de corda de coração de dragão.   
  
- Ella pegou sua primeira varinha, e nada sentiu ou ouviu. Ficou atenta e Olivaras apenas disse : é, eu desconfiava disso. Você terá uma varinha muito diferente da de sua mãe, pelo visto - e foi buscar a varinha de dragão - que também não funcionou (menos mal, pensou Olivaras, não é de Drumstrang o pai dela, pelo visto...). E pegou uma de pena de hipogrifo. E outra de pelo de centauro. E de unicórnio. E de seminviso. E de fenix. E de grifo. E de nundu.   
  
- Finalmente !   
  
- Qual foi ela, Olivaras ?   
  
- Freixo e...Esfinge - disse Olivaras meio soturnamente.  
  
Suspiro Cansado.  
  
Desesperança.  
  
Sem surpresas. Nada havia mudado.   
  
- Ah. Quanto é ?   
  
- 7 galeões.  
  
Ella percebeu as mãos tremendo do avô ao contar o dinheiro para pagar Olivaras, mas calou-se. Só precisava estudar um pouco para saber o porquê de seu avô não ter gostado da varinha que a escolheu.   
  
Era SUA varinha, e ninguém tinha nada que ver com isso.   
  
- Obrigada, Senhor Olivaras,por me dar a MINHA varinha !   
  
- Cuide bem dela, querida, se ela te escolheu, teve um excelente motivo. Creia. 


	3. Freixo e Esfinge OU Segredos e Tesouros

Freixo e Esfinge OU Segredos e tesouros.   
  
_Esfinge :   
  
Classificação M.M. : XXXX  
  
A esfinge egípcia tem cabeça humana e corpo de leão. Há mais de mil anos ela é usada pelos bruxos e bruxas para guardar tesouros e seus esconderijos secretos. Inteligentíssimo, esse animal tem prazer em inventar charadas e quebra-cabeças. Em geral, a esfinge só se torna perigosa quando aquilo que está guardando é ameaçado.   
  
Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam, de Newt Scamander   
  
Freixo :   
  
Nome científico : Fraxinus angustifolia.  
  
O freixo é estreito e alto ea parte superior da sua copa forma como que uma calote hemisférica.  
  
Pertence à família das Oleáceas (tal como a oliveira),a casca da árvore é acizentada e gretada, fácil de trabalhar mas nem por isso menos resistente, sendo usada comumente como cabo de ferramentas.  
_  
Feliz por ter consegido descobrir a informação que queria no livro, Ella o fechou com estrépido (nossa, como eram pesados os seus livros !). Hummm... guardiã de segredos e tesouros... Ella riu-se interiormente, sua varinha era de uma guardiã... Bem, por um lado, realmente ela guardava um segredo - de polichinelo, ela achava - de que seu pai não tinha querido ficar com sua mãe...mas havia outro segredo que nem ela mesma sabia : quem era ele. Esquisito guardar um segredo que nem sabia qual era...Mas o mundo mágico estava cheio dessas coisas, e como ela era de uma das mais tradicionais famílias de bruxos, Ella sabia que era assim e pronto.   
  
Bem, quando voltasse de Hogwarts um ano mais tarde, esperava saber o suficiente de magia para tirar essa informação de quem a detivesse. Se bem que tinha uma ligeira impressão que tal segredo tinha morrido junto com sua mãe. Isso se alguém conseguisse lhe ensinar alguma coisa, pensou sorrindo para si mesma.  
  
Seu avô observava de longe a netinha, sorrindo sozinha enquanto verificava sua varinha : o que estaria destinada àquela menina ele não sabia, mas não gostou nada da varinha de guardiã que ela tinha, principalmente em tempos que prenunciavam guerra : um guardião era sempre mais visado, e alguém como ela, então, seria considerado presa fácil. Mas Gerard sabia que, se havia um lugar onde Ella aprenderia o que fosse necessário para cumprir seu destino, esse lugar era Hogwarts.   
  
.......................  
  
Sua avó, sentada em sua poltrona predileta na biblioteca começou a guardar o espelho que tinha usado para seguí-los, uma vez que eles já estavam na porta de casa. Já tinha desistido de entender o que havia acontecido com sua menininha a partir do momento que a carta de Hogwarts chegou : era como se algo -até então profundamente adormecido dentro dela - houvesse emergido com toda a força, e tomado de assalto sua netinha querida. Era outra pessoa que ali estava, ágil, segura e extremamente forte. Mas ela sabia que sua querida Ella desmoronaria com o primeiro contratempo que tivesse, se alguém soubesse usar as palavras certas : e pelo que ela desconfiava, a casa a que Ella seria destinada estava cheia de gente que iria achar as palavras certas muito rapidamente. Mais uma vez pensou em tentar demover seu querido Gerard de mandar a menina para lá, mas sabia ser impossível. Ambos não viveriam para sempre, e Ella precisava aprender a se proteger sozinha.   
  
- Abigail, chegamos !  
  
(Como se ele não soubesse que ela estaria vigiando cada passo deles... aquela última flor na lapela que ela havia colocado o deixara meio tonto, e ele não se importou com isso.)  
  
- Oh, vovó, cada coisa linda que compramos ! O uniforme é de um tecido tão sedoso, e mesmo as vestes de inverno são muito agradáveis !   
  
- Que bom, minha querida, que bom... e o que mais ?  
  
- Ah, eu queria um gato, mas vovô não achou bom comprar esse ano, melhor eu me ambientar em Hogwarts primeiro, e os livros - ai, que pesados são -...  
  
- Otimo, Ella, ótimo - cortou bruscamente Abigail - , e sua varinha, do que é ?   
  
(ela tentou dar uma nota alegre na pergunta, mas não conseguiu fazer com que não saísse ansiosa. E Ella, perspicaz como sempre, sorriu seu meio-sorriso e disse pausadamente)  
  
- Freixo e Esfinge.  
  
- Esfinge ?   
  
- Sim, Esfinge, Abigail, Esfinge, Ella será uma guardiã, pelo visto. E ajude a menina, mandando os elfos fazerem um chá quente, pois ela tomou tanto sorvete que veio espirrando de lá até aqui.   
  
Somente ele conseguia fazer com que sua avó não tivesse um ataque histérico a cada novidade com ela, pensou a garotinha divertida. Precisava aprender isso para seu futuro.   
  
- Vovô (ATCHIM!), eu não tomei TANTO sorvete assim, só o que eu deixei de tomar no último mês desse último ano !  
  
- Ai, Ella... (suspiro profundo...) Só você para torcer os fatos e ainda assim sair bem... O mundo não é tão indulgente quanto nós, querida, é bom saber : ainda mais agora em Hogwarts, você irá para uma das casas e pode ser que não tenha amigos tão constantes como aqui. Lá você estará por sua própria conta.   
  
- Bem, querida, então vamos dar uma olhada nesses lindos uniformes. Acho que o símbolo da Lufa-lufa ficará lindo neles, como era no meu !  
  
- Abigail...  
  
- Vovó, geralmente as pessoas ficam nas casas de seus... familiares, né ?   
  
- Sim, querida. Eu estava na Lufa-lufa,seu avô era Corvinal, sua mãe era Corvinal, seu tio Phillipe era Corvinal também, e  
  
- E meu pai ?   
  
Pronto, tinha saído. A pergunta que ela quis fazer sua vida inteira tinha saído. Agora era contar com a sorte. Mesmo sabendo que a temperatura da sala havia caído mais de 10 graus centígrados em questão de segundos, Ella repetiu com voz suave a pergunta :  
  
- E qual era a casa de meu pai... vocês sabem ?   
  
_Chumbo, pedras, borrasca se avizinhando...  
_  
- Você ficará em uma das casas da família McDuff, Ella ! Estamos nessas casas há GERACOES ! Nenhum... _"ACIDENTE DE PERCURSO"_ irá alterar isso ! gritou descontrolada sua avó Abigail, à beira de um ataque nervoso.   
  
- Vovô muito querida... eu não sou um _"acidente de percurso". _Sou a filha DE SUA FILHA QUERIDA com alguém que ela nunca disse quem era, apenas isso . Mas agora que estou indo viver sozinha em Hogwarts, onde PODEM existir pessoas que saibam mais da minha real situação do que eu mesma, acho que tenho o DIREITO de saber TUDO sobre meu pai que vocês saibam. E vocês tem o DEVER de me contar !!!  
  
Enquanto falava, a voz suave de Ella foi ficando cada vez mais fria, mais baixa, mas vagarosa... e mais metálica. Lágrimas afloraram sozinhas de seus olhos, enquanto ela falava e falava, somente querendo chegar ao fim do que tinha de dizer. Era agora ou nunca! Provavelmente era sua varinha que havia dado a pista... e Ella começou a escolher as palavras com extrema cautela, para não parar o fluxo de informação.   
  
- Abigail...  
  
- Gerard, é uma MENINA, ela não tem o direito de falar assim conosco, ela  
  
- Abigail !  
  
- Gerard, É UMA CRIANÇA, E POR CIMA UMA CRIANÇA  
  
- ABIGAIL !!!  
  
- ESTÁ BEM ! EU ME CALO ! FALE O QUE QUISER, MAS VIVA COM AS CONSEQUÊNCIAS !!!   
  
Porta batendo, reverberando pela mansão McDuff inteira...   
  
Silêncio pesado, apenas respirações profundas ouvidas... e verdades a ponto de serem reveladas.  
  
- Ella...  
  
- Sim, vovô ?  
  
- Talvez... apenas talvez... você vá para a Sonserina.   
  
- Hum... certo.   
  
- Pode ser Grifinória, também... mas, Ella... sua mãe nunca... nunca nos disse a que casa seu pai pertencia, ao menos. Mas você deve estar preparada para todas as possibilidades. Ela nunca nos disse nada dele, nunca nos disse como começou, como foi... apenas sabemos que ela engravidou na mesma época que estava saindo de Hogwarts.E, pelo que conheço das demais casas... nenhum teria deixado sua mãe... naquele momento.  
  
- Compreendo.   
  
- Fico feliz que compreenda.   
  
- Ela disse alguma coisa a respeito dele, vovô ?   
  
- Que ele a fizera feliz, e nada no universo tiraria isso dela.   
  
O sorriso de Ella foi a melhor recompensa do último ano que Gerard recebeu. Deveria ter falado há mais tempo.   
  
- Mas ele pode ser um trouxa, também.   
  
- Pode, Ella... pode.  
  
_só que eu não acredito mais na fada da felicidade, pensou Gerard._


	4. Nox Totallis

Gente, como, com que palavras agradecer os reviews ??? teen-girl, você me deu forças para escrever mais um capítulo...obrigada, carinhosa amiga d´alem-mar.

Snake-eyes, meu ídalo completo, que crítica fantástica ! Corei - MESMO! - ao ler o que você escreveu... please, não é autocrítica demais, e´só "vergonha na cara", mesmo. :) E a estorinha da Ella não é BEMMMM de mais uma aluninha que vai pra escola mágica, tra-la-lá-tra-lá, é sobre tolerância e diferença...Só não sei se terei capacidade para tanto, mas pelo menos eu ousei tentar.Obrigada pela confiança, darling.

Luna, silenciosa e austera irmãzinha sempre presente, vou tentar deixar mais claro então nesse capítulo o tempo-espaço, fique tranquila : é uma época pré-Harry-Hogwarts, exatamente nos "anos de limbo", aqueles que Harry crescia com os Dursley... e o mundo mágico respirava, aliviado (ou enganado?) por Voldemort ter sido derrotado pelo menino-que-sobreviveu. Espero que apreciem esse novo capítulo-delírio da Lilibeth.

"No mundo em contínua transição,

Cinquenta anos e uma vida

São meros sonho ou ilusão. "

Oda Nobunaga - 1582

4 - Nox Totallis

Aquelas reuniões de início de ano letivo sempre foram desagradáveis, principalmente para si, pensava Severo Snape enquanto apoiava-se no lado oposto da cadeira, de forma a manter a maior distância possível de sua vizinha Sibila Trelawey.

- Bem, caros professores, obrigado por terem vindo a esta nossa primeira reunião. Teremos algumas alterações curriculares este ano, por força de um aluno em especial.

"Oh, outro maroto não..." pensou Snape, e com ar de enfado e um mover-se incomodado na cadeira , ia externar em palavras menos agressivas seu pensamento, quando o diretor - apenas olhando-o diretamente por cima dos óculos - continuou :

- E, antes que pensem que teremos outro "maroto" na escola, direi que teremos apenas alguém com necessidades especiais, o que talvez nos obrigue a alterar algumas abordagens de aprendizado, o que acredito estar plenamente ao alcance do padrão de ensino desde corpo docente . Mas, de uma forma geral, não se preocupem que Minerva está fazendo as alterações necessárias nas salas e material e cada um de vocês estará recebendo recomendações sobre isso, nos pergaminhos que estão recebendo.A estratégia em classe, obviamente, está a cargo de cada um dos professores aqui presentes. Agora, se quiserem consultar seus pergaminhos individuais...

Um a um, eles abriram seus pergaminhos, e depararam-se com "orientações" muito estranhas, como bancadas especiais, penas de repetição rápida, até pergaminhos persecutórios como material escolar...

Snape não estava gostando da informação ser passada tão a "conta-gotas" pelo diretor... parece que a coisa seria complicada, com esse aluno "especial", ainda mais que - agora sabia - por ordem dele a vice-diretora McGonnagal estava mudando a escola(sim, porque afinal o que ele tinha observado ultimamente é que Filch não tinha descanso em cumprir as esdrúxulas ordens de Minerva, até chegando ao cúmulo de colocar corrimões em algumas escadas!), e agora os tais pergaminhos individuais... esse caso era deveras estranho, com certeza.

Com um olhar quase divertido por sobre os óculos Dumbledore perguntou-lhe diretamente :

- Tem alguma dúvida em especial, Severo ?

- Sim, Alvo, em "especial" tenho : o que esse aluno tem, afinal, de tão "especial" ?

- Ter sido alvo de uma maldição Nox Totallis.

- Nox Tottalis ? Mas isso é Alta Magia Negra !!!! Não temos isso há, pelo menos, uns trinta anos ! - disse um Flitwick consternado. - E como isso se deu,Alvo ?Afinal, graças ao bebê Potter, estamos livres de Voldemort há seis agradáveis anos !

- Meu caro Flitwick... há seis agradáveis anos não ouvimos falar de Voldemort, MAS... ninguém o viu morrer. E sobre como nosso aluno foi amaldiçoado, pouco se sabe : apenas que estava em passeio com a família em pleno Beco Diagonal, e a maldição foi proferida em alto e bom som em seu nome.

- Mas, enfim, quem é esse aluno, enfim, Alvo ? - perguntou Flitwick, colocando em palavras a grande pergunta que todos desejavam fazer.

- É uma jovem da família McDuff, acredito que se lembrem de todos, não ? Temos essa família há muitas gerações aprendendo aqui em Hogwarts.

- Sim, eram Corvinais, menos Abigail Rosehill, que era da Lufa-Lufa...essa menina é filha de Phillipe, suponho ?

- Não, de Florence.

- Florence ?

- Sim.

A última informação parece que conseguiu finalmente calar o professor Flitwick : enquanto os dois velhos professores prosseguiam aquela conversa, o silêncio caía pesado e envolvente como um manto de veludo negro sobre a sala : nos rostos consternados pela desgraça que a pequenina levava, lia-se ainda mais aquilo : se o sobrenome da menina era McDuff, e ela era filha de Florence... o pai da criança quem seria ? E porquê não teria a menina o nome do pai? Pobre Florence, era o que se lia nos olhos de todos... menos em um par deles, que adquiriu um estranho brilho.

- Bem, como parecem não ter mais perguntas, acredito que possamos prosseguir em nossos afazeres habituais.

Diante da frase, os professores saíram da sala do diretor, cada qual imerso em seus próprios pensamentos, tenta criar estratégias que facilitassem a vida da jovem Ella naquele novo ambiente em especial...ou transformar o que havia restado de sua vida em um inferno gelado e escuro.

Severo Snape deixou-se ficar por último, e demorou seus passos, até que, no vão da porta, ouviu o diretor perguntar, suavemente :

- Sabe o que preciso de você, Severo ?

- Imagino.


	5. Anima Imperium

Anima Imperium

Enquanto caminhava a passos largos para sua masmorra Snape recordava-se de Florence McDuff : quieta, comedida, estudiosa...

_- Posso me sentar aqui ?_

_- Por que aqui ?_

_Rubor na face. Silêncio. Ela não esperava isso, e mesmo desviando o olhar respondeu, num fio de voz : _

_- Aqui é silencioso. _

_- Contanto que continue assim, sente-se. _

mas que aos poucos foi ficando respondona, sorridente, sarcástica

_- Não consegue achar outro lugar para estudar, McDuff ?_

_- Sem ninguém me incomodar com perguntas "me empresta suas anotações ?você já fez a redação? Posso ler para ter uma idéia?", não. _

_- Humpf !_

_- Resmungou algo, Snape ? Mas está sorrindo, que eu estou vendo...não, não negue, eu estou vendo !_

Abusada, brincalhona... próxima.

_- Oi, Severus !_

_- Prefiro Snape._

_- E eu prefiro Sev ! _

Sorriu para o nada ao lembrar-se do primeiro beijo roubado por ela : a risada cristalina que quase atraiu a bibliotecária para seu recanto quase secreto, o alarme estampado em seu rosto enquanto ela tentava parar de rir de seu embaraço - e seu rubor, e depois de sua palidez -e imediatamente de susto estampado em sua face quando ele agarrara firmemente seu pulso, puxando-a para si e dando-lhe um beijo de verdade : longo, invasivo, que demarcava como seu o território daquela boca cálida, e todo o ser atrás dela.

Florence lembrava-lhe algo muito querido, e muito distante de sua vida : pureza. Que ele destruíra.

_- Sev, aqui não !_

_- Porque não ?_

_- Alguém pode chegar e nos ver ! Sev... não, Sev... Sev... _

_- Um Comensal da Morte ? Sev, por Merlin, o que você espera ganhar com isso ?_

_- Você é bastante inteligente para responder essa pergunta, Flo. _

_- Sev, esse ... ninguém não te dará o que ele mesmo não tem : o poder que ele insiste em leiloar entre seus seguidores é dado por esses mesmos seguidores ! Ele só traz tristeza e escravidão, nunca, nunca poder !_

_- Ele é a libertação do mundo bruxo, Flo ! Ele trará a pureza novamente a ele, ficaremos livres desses estúpidos trouxas, e suas aberrações que estão infestando nossa escola ! São escória !_

_- Sev, ele mesmo é uma dessas "aberrações", como ele mesmo diz ! Faça o que eu mando, e não faça o que eu faço, é um ditado trouxa que se aplica maravilhosamente bem a ele ! Sev, pense, é o que melhor você faz , por Merlin! Por mim, Sev...pense. _

_- Já pensei. _

_- Então acho que não temos mais nada o nos dizer. _

_- Flo, ao meu lado, ao lado do Lord, você terá poder e projeção ! Pense **você** nisso, menina tola !_

_- Eu já tenho tudo que quero com você a meu lado, Sev, mas não vou dividí-lo com alguém que quer tudo de você : seu tempo, sua devoção, sua alma !_

_- Ele me dará muito em troca. Terei todo o conhecimento, e poder sobre tudo, tudo !_

_- Mas ele pede demais, Sev... e não está prometendo nada que você não consiga sozinho. _

_- Você é infantil, Flo ! Como eu conseguiria todo esse poder sozinho ?_

_- E você é um imbecil, Sev ! Como VOCÊ não conseguiria ?_

Sim, como tantas vezes, ela estava certa, e ele fora um imbecil completo. Acreditara que outrem poderia dar-lhe o poder que somente o conhecimento proporciona, e por vias escusas embrenhou-se em um caminho tortuoso,verdadeiramente uma floresta de artimanhas e enganos, donde só saiu a duras penas e a custa de pesados sacrifícios. Passo a passo, foi abandonando o que tinha de bom e verdadeiro : seu aprendizado solitário - paciente mas firme e consistente - , a mulher que o amava acima de tudo... estava cego pelo brilho do poder que o outro acenava, e que egoisticamente jamais deu a ninguém fora a si próprio. Se tivesse se demorado um pouco mais de tempo para se decidir a ser um Comensal da Morte, teria visto que aquela luz era transitória... falsa... e a única verdade era que a Marca Negra era realmente a luz negra de um poço sem fundo, tragando-o inexoravelmente a uma vida sem existência... uma vida sem alma.

_- Venha comigo !_

_- Jamais, Snape !_

_- Ah...agora é Snape..._

_- Sim, meu Sev está morto... você não é nada, comparado com ele !_

_- Lindas palavras, Florence... mas belas palavras não constroem sólidos futuros. Venha comigo e eu te darei o mundo !_

_- O que eu quero você não pode mais me dar... não tem mais para me dar. Sai da minha frente, Snape !_

_- Pense bem, Florence... sabe o que está recusando ?_

_- Sei, Snape._

_- Não, você não sabe, menina mimada ! Estou te oferecendo o esplendor de viver ao lado do Comensal da Morte predileto do Lord das Trevas, o que de melhor você poderia ter ?_

_- Prefiro ter a vida. Adeus, Snape. Não me procure mais. _

Soubera que ela morrera estupidamente em um dos ataques dos Comensais, quase tinha enlouquecido então... achara o porto seguro oferecido por Dumblodore como agente duplo - que comparado ao Inferno que era sua alma era algo muito fácil de fazer - mas nunca, em momento algum soubera que ela tinha tido uma filha.E se ele bem sabia fazer contas, adivinhava que aquela menina iria para a Sonserina, casa de seu pai. Pai... soava estranhamente, mas soava bem. Pelo menos ela havia ficado distante o suficiente dele em seu período de loucura como seguidor de Voldemort. Que, felizmente, tinha sido morto por um bebê, que agora estava desaparecido. Pouco lhe importava Harry Potter e Voldemort, pouco lhe importava o mundo, ele tinha algo muito mais importante a descobrir.

Chegando enfim à masmorra, Severus Snape, Mestre de Poções e professor de Hogwarts iniciou a mais importante pesquisa de toda sua vida : descobrir o segredo, escondido desde tempos imemoriais, que acabava com a maldição da Escuridão Eterna, a Nox Totallis. Pelo seu próprio bem, de sua descendência e de sua alma. Isso se ainda tivesse uma.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Anima Imperium quer dizer "O Poder da Alma", onde Anima é Alma e Imperium é poder, mas é também um trocadilho sobre a maldição Imperium; Voldemort quase apoderava-se da alma de seus comensais, sob falsas promessas de glória e poder, explorando fraquezas tão comuns entre os "trouxas" como entre os bruxos. Como vocês devem ter percebido somente neste capítulo, o tempo é entre a primeira desaparição de Voldemort e o início de Harry na escola de Hogwarts; sempre achei um período oculto em brumas, e gosto demais desse espaço que permite liberdade de ação em um mundo aparentemente livre de guerras. Mas nem por isso com menos ódio. Espero que se divirtam com esse capítulo, como eu me diverti ao escrevê-lo.


End file.
